A Few Inches to the Right
by Eowima
Summary: Based on Season 3, Episode 26. A bullet moved just a few inches to the right and suddenly everything is different. Chloe's father doesn't die, she doesn't become a Detective and doesn't meet Lucifer... up until her friend is murdered in LUX and she teams up with him to find the killer. Fast forward six months, what has become of Chloe and Lucifer?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

_First fiction about Lucifer, please be nice with me, I apologize for any mistakes/nonsense/atrocities I'm not a native speaker :D_

_Hope you'll enjoy this! _

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hello Detective."

Chloe Decker smirked as the familiar rumbling voice filled her ear. Holding her cell in place with her shoulder, she rummaged through her purse trying to find her keys. "Told you, I'm not a detective yet, I'm not even an officer!"

"Come on Decker. You can't deny there's a ring to it," Lucifer falsely whined, and her smile grew bigger. "I must admit I still don't understand why you're going through all this just to become a _cop_ when you can play officer with _me _anytime you want."

"Aha!" She finally got a hold of her keys and opened the front door. Heading straight to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of ice cold water then sat down in her favorite chair, kicking her shoes off with a sigh of delight. Lucifer was still rambling in her ear, piling innuendo after innuendo, which by a habit she barely listened to. She was very much used to it by now.

She had known the guy for a good six months. Met him after the murder of her friend Strider Novac. The Detective in charge of the case had dismissed it as a simple bar fight, but both of them knew better. She had wanted to find her friend's killer to bring him to justice, he had wanted to clear things up since it had all happened in his nightclub. After a while, they had teamed up and, weirdly enough, they had managed to find and expose the murderer. That day had been a clear turning point in Chloe's life.

One, she had decided to put an end to her acting career and become a cop instead.

And two, ever since then, she had not been able to get rid of that stupidly handsome Lucifer Morningstar.

The idiot had been hitting on her since day one, which, she must admit it, had been pretty fun. She was quite proud of herself to not have given up and caved into his shenanigans to get her into bed. Lucifer was not someone many people could say no to. He actually reminded her of it constantly, how she was the first and only woman who could seemingly resist his 'charms' as he'd say. This was quite satisfying really, and she'd had a lot of fun dismissing each and every one of his attempts to seduce her. She suspected he kinda liked it as well. The thrill of the chase was not something he experienced at all otherwise. She had seen both women and men throw themselves at him in the blink of an eye just because he'd given them the smallest of smiles. But, she was different, she liked it that she was, and she knew he liked it as well. Although she was pretty sure he would never ever admit it to her face. That man was a peacock.

She waited another minute or two then cut him through his diatribe. "What do you want, Lucifer?" He was persistent, she had to give it to him. All in all, these past six months had been a lot of fun, and weirdly enough, she had ended up with a good friend. A weird, crazy, annoyingly handsome friend who thought he was the _actual_ Devil, but nonetheless, a friend. Which really was an improvement, if she thought about it. She didn't have many friends. Acquaintances at best. Especially now with her sudden change of career.

"You know exactly what I want, _Darling_."

She rolled her eyes, standing up to go refill her glass with maybe something stronger. She was exhausted. She deserved a little fun. "Okay, that's it I'm hanging up now." She took the phone off her ear and heard him shout on the other side:

"Wait okay, Vegas!"

"What?" She put the phone back on, smirking at the sudden panic she'd heard in his voice. She really was mean to him sometimes. She'd somehow convinced herself it was mostly okay though, since she was only toying with him and he seemed to enjoy it. And anyway, a guy who called himself the freaking Devil really had it coming.

"I want you, in Vegas. LUX 2's opening night is this Saturday night. I want you there." He paused for a second, just as if he was hesitating. "It would really mean a lot to me if you come." Another pause. "You know, as my friend." Chloe opened her mouth but he beat her to it and quickly added, "With benefits of course."

That was _so_ Lucifer. Saying something actually really sweet then ruining it the second after with a sexual innuendo. Chloe shook her head with a smile. He was lucky she knew him well by now. She had no plans anyway this weekend. Linda and her had talked about meeting at some point but it hadn't really panned out yet. "Yeah, okay." She could easily imagine the look of surprise on his face at that very moment.

"Well, I must admit I thought I'd have a lot more convincing to do to get you to accept, really. You're full of surprises, Miss Decker."

"Well tomorrow's my last day at the Police Academy," she explained, wondering why exactly she was justifying herself. "Then on Monday I get to know if the LAPD hires me or not, so I guess a little getaway weekend is a pretty good idea to not dwell on stress too much."

"Whatever the result, just know you'll always be my Detective."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat and she felt herself blushing. Thank God he wasn't in the room with her right now, she would never have heard the end of it. She knew he was mostly flirting but it still meant a lot to her that he would say that. "That's sweet." Clearing her throat, she then quickly changed the subject to hide how moved she was by his words. "So anyway, can I bring a friend?"

"Well of course! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Great, well I'll have to confirm with her but..."

"Oh it's a _her_, very good I –"

"Yes, and you will leave her alone and untouched thank you very much." she cut him immediately, feeling very irritated all of a sudden. She hadn't thought this through at all. _W__hat an idiot_.

"You know I can't make such a promise, Darling." Lucifer teased her and she knew exactly what smile was up on his face right now. She scoffed and he laughed. "Well, well, well, aren't you a little jea–"

"Shut up."

Lucifer laughed again, clearly delighted, and Chloe sighed. She was on the verge of reconsidering the whole thing but weirdly enough he didn't dwell on the subject. "In any case, you and your friend are very much welcome as early as tomorrow night, if it suits you."

"I thought you said the opening was on Saturday night?"

"I did, but I'd gladly take you out on a little dinner tomorrow night. It's been a while since we had a proper chat, you and I."

"Are you asking me on a date?" _Damn it Decker, don't walk into his trap you idiot!_

"Do you want me to ask you on a date?" He retorted playfully. He was obviously having too much fun. Usually it was the other way around, her messing with him, what was going on? Maybe she was just too tired to deal with him right now.

"Never mind." She cleared her throat as he chuckled, wondering what she was getting herself into. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow then." Just as the words escaped her mouth she realized she was actually agreeing to a dinner with him and she cursed herself again. Three months of intense training at the Police Academy really had her worn out and exhausted if she couldn't even properly dismiss Lucifer's attempts to get her where he wanted. Maybe this weekend in Vegas was a bad idea after all… hopefully she could drag Linda with her at all times to avoid weird stuff happening between them. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

"Have a nice evening then, Miss Decker." Lucifer said quietly and a weird shiver traveled up her spine, leaving her speechless. They stayed in silence for a moment, then Lucifer hung up, probably thinking she would not answer and she immediately felt very rude. She stared at her phone for a moment, her mind desperately empty.

It took her a while but she finally dialed Linda's number, wondering if she was still at work or not. She reached her voicemail and left her a quick message to call her back. She then decided on a long hot shower to clear her mind and relax for a bit. She couldn't blame herself for what just happened, considering her level of exhaustion. At least that was what she was trying to convince herself of. The last few months had been draining, physically and mentally. A drastic change of career like that didn't happen overnight. She'd had to work a lot to get through the entrance exam and the training at the Police Academy. Her acting in police movies and the fact that her dad was a Lieutenant of the LAPD had given her a good knowledge of the job per se, but she still had to go through the same things every aspiring police officer had to, and she hadn't complained once. Mostly because she had loved it, really. She was in a very good place, proud of herself and of the path she was taking. So what if she was a bit tired and had let Lucifer get through her. It couldn't be that bad.

She really needed to blow off some steam anyway, so why not after all…

Her phone suddenly started ringing and she jumped and blushed really hard, feeling like she'd just been caught red handed. She shook her head and turned off the water, cursing herself for being so prude.

_Nobody can hear you think Decker, come on. Even _he_ is not that weird._

She wrapped herself in a towel then grabbed her phone to answer it. "Hey, thanks for calling me back!"

"It sounded pretty urgent," Linda said on the other side. "Are you OK?"

"Oh yeah, no worries. So what do you think of a quick getaway weekend in Vegas?"

"That's unusual, what's the occasion?"

Chloe could hear her friend's curious smile through the phone. "Well, tomorrow marks the end of my training and I thought it would be nice to, you know, blow off some steam. Plus there's this guy…"

"Ooh, are we talking about _the_ guy?" Linda chuckled and Chloe rolled her eyes, looking at her frustratingly flustered face in the mirror.

"Come on, don't start. His new club's opening night is on Saturday and he invited me so… yeah."

"Well I think that's sweet." Linda said genuinely, but Chloe knew she was pretty excited at the idea. She had told her a lot about him during their weekly appointed lunch for the past six months, and even though she had mostly been complaining about him and his seductive manners, Linda being, well, _Linda_, she had of course quickly figured out that she liked him a little more than she let out. The drawback of being friends with a therapist really. "I mean, this guy thinks he's the _Devil_, pretty interesting person to meet in my line of work I must admit, so yes of course count me in!"

"Great." Chloe mumbled, wondering yet again what she was getting herself into. A weekend with the guy that had been trying to sleep with her for the last six months _and_ her ex-therapist, the weirdest combo really… "Well, this ought to be an interesting couple of days between the two of you." She heard Linda's laugh and couldn't help but smile as well. At least she was pretty sure she would not have the time to get bored and stress about what would come next.

They chatted for a little while longer, coming up with logistics. They decided for a quick road trip there and that Chloe would pick her up around 3 PM the next day. It was a good four-hour drive to Vegas but Chloe loved to drive and she was pretty excited at the end of their phone call. She ordered herself some Tacos, feeling a bit weird for it since she usually only had some on Tuesdays, a small family tradition with her dad. She loved 'Taco Tuesdays' when she was little. Her dad always made it his priority to be home with her every Tuesday night, no matter what. She smiled fondly at the memory and considered calling him, but a quick look at her watch told her he was still on duty. He had been very supportive of her and her decision to become a cop ever since that 'case' she had solved with Lucifer, and it really meant the world to her.

Food finally arrived and she sat herself down in front of the TV, wondering if she had the strength to watch a movie or if she'd collapse halfway in. She decided on an old episode of Bones as she munched on her Tacos, barely paying attention to anything. She suddenly remembered to update Lucifer and sent him a quick text.

_Book a three person table for tomorrow night, my friend's coming too._

She pressed 'send' and put her phone down on the table next to her, just to pick it up five seconds later when a new text chimed in. She read his answer with a roll of eyes and an unintentional smile.

_You know that's never a problem for me ;)_

_It's JUST a dinner. Do not expect more k?_

_Anything you desire, Detective._

She tried and failed to swipe her smile off her face and suddenly realized she couldn't wait to see him again. They hadn't seen each other for at least a month now, between her training and him supervising LUX 2's construction, and she hadn't noticed how much she'd missed their late night chat after party in LUX or their Monday lunch's joust over some stupid things they couldn't agree on. Her mom had told her once they bickered like an old couple, which had annoyed her a lot back then but…

She considered for a moment telling him about this, but quickly decided against it. He might have been the most stubborn and proud guy she'd ever met, but she was quite proud as well and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to know that she actually missed him. She wondered if he missed her as well, but then thought probably not. Lucifer's lifestyle was… peculiar, to say the least, and he probably never got a chance to get bored.

She'd never felt jealous of all the women or men she'd see him with. Different people every night and day, in LUX or elsewhere. She was not like that herself, sleeping around with everyone and anyone, but she respected the fact that he was, even though, well, she didn't quite get it. They had a mutual understanding where he would not mention any of it to her, and she was OK with avoiding the subject. Besides, she also really appreciated the fact that he would sometimes set aside for one night his 'carnal desire' as he'd say and spend it talking with her, instead of banging the Brittanys or something. That surely meant he cared, right?

"Don't go there, Decker," she scolded herself out loud. "This is not good for your sanity." Because talking to herself was, apparently. She sighed, very annoyed at herself. Another text chimed and she looked at the screen mindlessly.

_Sweet dreams, dear Chloe ;)_

He very rarely called her by her name and she couldn't help but smile to herself for it. Lucifer, king of Hell and of winky faces.

_Good night Lucifer. See you tomorrow!_

She put her phone down, wondering for the nth time where all of this was going. She knew their 'relationship' would evolve only if she decided to. He had made it pretty clear that he wanted her, in a very different way he usually 'wanted' anyone else, but that he would wait for her to want him as well. He had demonstrated that fact a few months back, when she had shown up drunk at his doorstep after a fight with her mother. From the very start her mum had not been supportive at all of her sudden decision to leave Hollywood behind and become a police officer. After the law enforcement entrance exam, Chloe had come home devastated, pretty sure she had failed everything. Her mother had quickly stepped in, trying to convince her that the whole thing was stupid and she was better off acting anyway, which had made Chloe pretty angry. They had screamed at each other for a while, then she had stormed off and stupidly decided to get drunk.

She still didn't remember how but she had ended up in Lucifer's penthouse and, for what he'd told her the next morning, she had tried to _kiss him_ – and more. She remembered all too well how mortified she had felt when she'd woken up completely naked in his bed with the worst hangover she'd ever had. Luckily for her, Lucifer had turned her drunk self down cold – which had been a pretty huge shock for her and seemingly for him as well. She had left his place filled with shame but with a new found respect for the man as well. Looking back, this had been the very moment she had started to consider him as a real friend. Someone she could trust, someone who had her back, someone who could stop her before she'd do anything stupid. Weirdly enough, it had given her a big confidence boost as well, which had been quite useful during her intense training at the Police Academy.

Being a former actress, it had been difficult getting along with the other candidates, as they saw her like a spoiled brat that could only be there because of her Lieutenant Daddy. It didn't help either that most of them had seen her naked thanks to her stupid 19-year old self taking her top off in the infamous _Hot Tub High School_. She'd had to prove herself even more than the others, which had been exhausting but she had got through it, somehow thanks to that confidence boost Lucifer had stirred in her. She smiled at that thought, because she knew she would never admit any of that to him.

That man clearly had no need for a boost to his already overflowing ego.

* * *

_Okay, I hope you enjoyed this, I have three more chapters written already, but disclaimer, I'm a mom of two young kids so I don't get a lot of time to write, therefor don't expect any regularity in posting I'mverysorrythankyouforyourunderstandingkthanksbbye_

_Feel free to comment if you spot any mistakes or anything :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again!_

_I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter, so here's Chapter 2 :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

At around 8 PM the next day, Chloe and Linda stepped in LUX 2 to find it crowded with people already. The place was pretty much similar to the one in LA, same ceiling lights and dark floorboards, giant TV screens here and there, dancing platforms behind the bar and above the DJ booth right in front of the entrance. The staircase leading down was smaller than the one in LA, but the club seemed bigger all in all. The grand piano that sat in the middle of the bar in LA was at the far end of the club here, on a big stage that could and would probably host Vegas dancing shows, if Chloe had to take a guess,. Lucifer had once told her he deeply enjoyed these kind of shows – which hadn't been a surprise, really – and she could imagine just how excited he might be at the perspective of enacting one in his own nightclub.

This place really suited him.

As this thought crossed her mind, Chloe couldn't help but feel a little surge of gloominess in her heart. With Lucifer here and her becoming a LAPD officer – hopefully –, they would most likely not see each other very often, if to say never, and it bummed her more than she would ever admit. But maybe it was for the best anyway. Lucifer wasn't exactly what you would call a good influence. Quite the contrary actually. Being a cop and the friend of a very rich, very shady nightclub owner didn't mix very well, did it?

Coming down the stairs, Linda right behind her, Chloe scanned the crowd, looking for Lucifer. She wondered why he'd told her the grand opening was on Saturday when the place was already packed with people right now. She saw Mazikeen, Lucifer's crazy bartender, behind the bar, and the woman stared at her angrily, half her face covered by a white mask. Chloe felt a shiver crept down her spine and looked away, unsettled. That lady had always been very creepy, and she had made it very clear from the start that she hated the fact that Lucifer and Chloe were friends. It hadn't stopped them but she really dreaded the fact that the crazy knife expert ninja saw her as an enemy.

Where _was_ Lucifer anyway?

"Hello, Darling."

Chloe jumped and turned to the man, her heart beating strongly in her chest. He was standing merely inches away from her, stunning in his three-piece suit as usual, smiling mischievously, and she had to crane her neck up to glare at his face. "You scared me," she blamed him, crossing her arms over her chest. Lucifer's dark eyes immediately fell down to her neckline with a satisfied grin and she rolled her eyes, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "Well, you haven't changed one bit."

"You neither, Detective," he retorted teasingly, "Always as beautiful."

Chloe felt her cheeks lightly blush and she hid it with another roll of eyes. "Why did you tell me the opening night is tomorrow? The place seems pretty full today already."

"Consider it a rehearsal opening if you may," he answered with a wink. "But where are my manners! Let me introduce myself to your lovely friend." He turned to Linda and Chloe suddenly remembered her. She was looking at Lucifer with _that_ look in her eyes, the one pretty much every women – and some men as well – had when they saw him for the first time. Chloe bit her lower lip as Lucifer grabbed Linda's hand to plant a soft kiss on it. "Hello darling, I'm Lucifer Morningstar."

"Hi." Linda breathed out dreamily, and Chloe raised her eyes to the ceiling with a sigh. She caught Lucifer's seductive smile as he kept her friend's hand in his and felt a sudden rush that prompted her to step between them.

"Hands off!" she snarled at the man as he dropped Linda's hand.

Lucifer took a step back, his mischievous smile back on as his dark eyes traveled over to Chloe's face. "Jealous much, Miss Decker?" he teased her.

"You wish."

His smile grew bigger as he stepped towards her, staring at her face with such an intense gaze she couldn't help her heart speeding up again. "You know the door is always open for you if you ever… change your mind…" he whispered to her knowingly. And there it was. His secret voice, what he referred to as his 'charms'. The ones that had everyone crawling at his feet and telling him their deepest, darkest desires, no matter how embarrassing or crazy they might be. Power of suggestion at its best. Chloe had researched it a bit, trying to understand how all this neuro-linguistic programming crap worked, but it had felt so off. She wasn't sure how he did it or if it was indeed what he was really doing, but she had witnessed it in action and it _was_ very effective.

Except he knew perfectly well his trick didn't work on her. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was expecting. A month apart and he thought maybe this old trick of his would finally work, really?

_Time to have some fun_, she thought to herself decidedly. He had tried to use his mojo on her multiple times over the last six months, once every few week approximately, probably to check if it was still ineffective or not if she had to guess. In these moments she would bring back up her acting skills to pretend that his shenanigans were actually starting to work, and for some reason Lucifer always seemed to fall right for it. You'd think by now he would know better but apparently not. But she was pretty good at pretending – former actress, hello – so maybe that was it.

Chloe smiled sheepishly, letting her eyes fall down to his lips for a split second before quickly looking away, falsely embarrassed. She could feel Lucifer's gaze on her face, his surprised and hopeful smile, and it took all her willpower not to peek at him to watch his reaction. She kept going, shrugging as if she was reconsidering, and taking a small step towards him, slowly closing the distance between them. He stayed perfectly still but she felt his body tensing up against hers and she barely managed to hide her triumphant smile. She stared at his lips again, laid her hand on his chest, almost losing her focus when she could suddenly feel his heart beating strongly against her palm. She took a deep breath, raised herself up on her toes to reach for his ear, slightly leaning on him to keep her balance. She considered for a second nibbling at his earlobe but then decided against it – afraid not to be able to hold back if she did. She was pretty sure when she would start she'd never be able to stop. Lucifer was too… _him_ for that.

So instead she just finally whispered triumphantly in his ear. "No_p_e!"

All of a sudden Lucifer turned to face her, and she had been so close to him their noses brushed up against each other as he did. She stumbled back in surprise and he grabbed her by the waist to prevent her from falling. Her heart missed a couple of beats as she stared at him in utter astonishment. His arm firmly wrapped around her he leaned into her, his dark eyes gazing intensely in her eyes and she could not for the life of her look away.

"One day I'm going to get you, Chloe Decker," he whispered very seriously, his face inches away, his breath tickling her skin. She felt a delightful shiver running through her whole body and held her breath as he gently kissed her cheek, way too close to the corner of her lips to be innocent.

Then, just like that, he was gone.

Chloe watched him walk away to his grand piano on the other side of the room, biting her lips and trying to calm down her heart. _He's playing with you just as much as you're playing with him,_ she thought to herself, wondering one more time where all of this would end eventually. She caught herself checking him out and looked away in awe, embarrassed and a bit mad at herself as well for letting him get to her like that. This weekend was really going to be a turning point in their 'relationship', she was pretty sure of it now, although she had no idea what turning point exactly.

Linda cleared her throat beside her, dragging her back to reality. "Wow, you're so lucky."

"What?!" Chloe stared at her in disbelief then said with a dismissive hand gesture towards Lucifer: "What, no, we're just, _friends_."

"He seems to care a lot about you," the therapist retorted with a knowing smile.

"Believe me, he just wants to get into my pants."

Linda chuckled, looking back at the man who was siting down at his piano. "Well, he doesn't strike me as someone you could say no to, I mean, look at that –"

"Shhh, Doctor Martin come on!" Chloe exclaimed, but not without an amused smile. "Very inappropriate."

"I'm just saying," Linda retorted with a nod in his direction, "he genuinely seems to like you and I know for a fact that _you_ care for him as well so…" She caught Chloe's death stare and chuckled again. "Anyway, I'm very disappointed you never mentioned how handsome he is."

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes. "Come on now, no more analyzing me or Lucifer – believe me that would take a lifetime of sessions really, and would most probably be useless anyway, that guy's a nut job. We're here to have some fun, so let's do that!"

"I thought we were having dinner with Luci–"

"You."

Chloe turned around, startled, and came face to face with a very angry looking Mazikeen. She tried to hold her gaze for a second then swallowed and said: "Oh hi there."

"Why are you here?" the bartender snapped, taking a threatening step towards her, her face so close to hers Chloe almost had to squint.

"Actually, Lucifer invited us," Linda swooped in, barely flinching when the angry woman glared at her. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Linda Martin." She extended her hand with a nice smile but Maze just stared at her for a moment, her expression unreadable.

"Whatever." she muttered after a while, then walked away without a look back.

"Wow."

"This lady seems nice." Linda said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll say! How could you stand up to her, that woman is insane." Chloe whispered, staring impressed at her friend.

"Who is she?"

"Lucifer's crazy bartender. I hear she's in a cult or something…"

"I think she's just threatened by you." Linda said with a pensive nod.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course you do. Now come on, fun."

They took a few tentative steps to try and find a table but the place was really crowded. Above the sounds of chattering and laughing people, Chloe could make out a familiar melody played on the grand piano, although she didn't recognize it completely. She smiled fondly as she turned to watch Lucifer. She loved hearing him play and sing. He had tried teaching her a bit but she was a lost cause really. She would never admit it to him because hell that was pretty ironic, but the very first thought that had crossed her mind the first time she had heard his rendition of "_My way_" was that this man clearly could sing like an angel. She couldn't help but snicker again at the idea. But hadn't Lucifer been an angel too, before becoming the Devil?

"Ladies, I'm sorry but –" Chloe jumped, roughly brought back to reality and turned to discover a bald black man staring at Linda and her with concern in his soft brown eyes. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you but, you should be careful with that _demon_," he pointed his thumb to Mazikeen who was glaring at them behind the bar again. "She is fierce and _very_ dangerous."

Chloe smiled at him. "Thanks but I think we're okay."

"Are you some of Lucifer's friends?" he asked with interest. He had a very deep, soothing voice, although he seemed a bit out of place in the club. As Chloe nodded, he smiled gently. "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Amenadiel, Lucifer's big brother."

Chloe couldn't help but stare at him, startled, feeling very rude as she did. She tried to hide it with another sheepish smile and said quickly: "Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe Decker, and this is Linda Martin."

"Oh, so _you're_ Chloe Decker," the man said, narrowing his eyes at her with an expression she couldn't read.

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything – like how on earth did he know her, did Lucifer tell him about her, what was that all about? – Lucifer stepped in, laying a hard hand on his brother's shoulder, making him flinch. "What are you doing here, _brother_?" he hissed, clearly not happy to see him.

"I was just having a little chat with your lovely friends –" started Amenadiel – what kind of name was that, Chloe wondered – but Lucifer cut him sharply:

"Well you should be on your way out anyway, party's over for tonight. Feel free to come back never."

Amenadiel's jaws tightened but he shrugged and, with a polite 'have a goodnight, ladies' to Chloe and Linda's attention, he left. The club was already emptying and soon enough they were the last three people left.

Chloe stared at Lucifer, surprised by what just happened. "I had no idea you had a brother," she told him curiously.

Lucifer turned to her with a wince. "A side of the family I'm desperate to forget about."

"He seemed nice." Chloe retorted with a frown. She was just now realizing she really didn't know anything about his past. She couldn't believe he never mentioned any siblings before. She knew he had a very complicated relationship with his father – why though, she had no clear idea, he was always hiding behind these elaborate metaphors of the Bible – but that was about it. Lucifer stared at her in disbelief for a moment, and she wondered if she had crossed an invisible line or something. When the silence started to become unbearable and he still stood there staring at her, she cleared her throat and asked: "So anyway, where are you taking us tonight? I'm starving!"

Lucifer's face slowly lightened up, but his smile stayed a bit cautious still as he answered: "There's this place not far from here, the chef owes me a favor, I hear his poach salmon is exquisite." His dark eyes met Chloe's but he looked away quickly and she felt a little tinge of sadness pierce her heart. "This way, ladies."

He lead the way up the stairs and out of the club but Chloe caught his arm just before he got out himself, letting Linda continue without them. "Hey," she said quietly, trying to meet his gaze, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No harm done, darling," he retorted with a gentle smile, "Let's not talk about my brother anymore and just… enjoy each other's company, if you may?"

"You got it," she nodded. She let go of his arm but he stuck by her side, his hand brushing up her lower back as she stepped outside the door, sending shivers up her spine. She walked up to Linda, trying to hide how responsive her body was to his touch. This was bad. She wouldn't be able to resist much longer, she knew it. The only thing holding her back still was the fear of it ruining their friendship. Sex could make things so much more complicated…

It didn't help _at all_ that Lucifer behaved like the perfect gentleman all evening. The three of them talked throughout dinner, Lucifer seemingly very interested in Linda's job as a therapist. He ended up concluding he could probably use therapy, and didn't seem to understand Chloe's unbelieving laugh and Linda's knowing nod. The food was indeed delicious and when their plates were finally all cleaned off and Lucifer asked them if they were up for desert, Chloe hesitated for a moment, her stomach pretty full already. She eyed her empty glass of wine, thinking, but stopped Lucifer when he tried to refill it for the third time.

"Stop trying to get me drunk," she hissed, but she couldn't help but chuckle when he looked at her all innocent in the face, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "To be honest, I'm not sure I have any room left for desert, really."

"Me neither," Linda nodded, laying back on her chair with a satisfied sigh.

Chloe watched her smile disappear from her face as she spotted something behind her. She turned to see Amenadiel standing at the bar on the other side of the room. She caught Lucifer's angry eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but Linda beat her to it.

She stood up swiftly and said with a nod in the man's direction: "I think I can handle this one, so I'll let you two… catch up." And just like that she walked away towards Amenadiel who looked at her in surprise.

Chloe turned back to Lucifer and saw him eyeing Linda with an impressed look. "I like your friend," he told her with a smile.

"You should have seen her standing up to Mazikeen, back at Lux."

"Oh really? I would _love_ to see those two going at it."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief as he winked at her with a teasing smile. A flash of light suddenly caught her gaze and she shifted in her seat, curious. She felt her heart drop in her chest and leaned on the table, hiding her face with her hand. She met Lucifer's surprised gaze and muttered angrily in response: "Paparazzo."

Lucifer looked at the fat man with the camera standing against the wall not far from them, hiding behind some plants. He narrowed his eyes at him, then stared back at Chloe. "You seem to hate these ones. How come?"

"Long story," she sighed, biting her lower lip, shifting in her seat again to try and hide herself. "I was in a car accident a couple years ago because of one of these _cockroaches_. Turned out the man in question had been setting up car crashes, bar fights, overdoses or pretend suicides just to get the pictures before anyone else. I got lucky back then but others… not so much. He's in prison now but… I hate these people, they can ruin lives in a flash and still most of them end up getting away with it."

"I had no idea." Lucifer was looking at her so intensely she could not hold his gaze for long. He leaned in, his face dark and awfully serious for once, then whispered in a voice she had never heard before: "Do you want me to punish this man?"

She stared back at him, shocked at how dangerous he sounded right now. She had never seen him like that before. His face was a pure mask of cold determination and his eyes so dark she couldn't even see the pupils anymore. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms and a shiver creep down her spine, and quickly shook her head as he stood up, grabbing him by the sleeve before he could do anything stupid. "No, no it's okay, let's just… leave?" He frowned at her and she stood up too, placing herself between him and the man. "Please, Lucifer?"

He narrowed his dark eyes at her but then simply nodded. Dropping a couple of hundred bills on the table, he then gently offered her his arm. She refused but followed him quickly on the way out of the restaurant, desperate to leave. She glanced back at the bar but Amenadiel and Linda were nowhere to be seen. She just shrugged, thinking to herself her friend was a big girl and could handle herself.

Thank God the paparazzo did not seem to follow them and as they stepped out on the street, Chloe let out a relieved sigh. She hated this, she'd always had. One very awful downside of celebrity, really. She'd had to deal with these men ever since her first movie when she was 19. She hoped now that she was out of the business it would eventually stop, but she knew it would probably not. She would always be Chloe Decker, the famous actress. And even if it eventually faded away, she would always be Penelope Decker's daughter too. There were no running away from it. How it would mix up with her new job, she had no idea. It had already been a pain during her training…

Bringing her back to reality, Lucifer gently touched her arm and said quietly: "I'm sorry we had to leave like that." He was staring at her in concern and she managed a crooked smile to reassure him. "Now, how about one last drink at my place? I believe I owe you desert, don't I?"

"I'm not sure that's very wise," Chloe retorted with a grin, relaxing for a second.

"Darling, you're not here in Vegas to be wise," he said, nudging her teasingly and she looked at him in offense. "Please, one last drink?" he pleaded, drawing out his perfect smile to help his case. "Just the one, then I put you back on the street, I promise." His smile turned evil as he added, "And you know I'm a man of my word, after all I did throw you out once already."

Chloe stared daggers at him and he chuckled, trying to look as innocent as he could which was pretty ridiculous. She weighed the pros and cons for a second, then grumbled anyway, "Yeah, okay…" Lucifer's smile grew bigger and she couldn't help but chuckle at his hopeful face. "But just ONE drink, deal? Then I'm out."

"You have my word, _Detective_."

Her heart missed a beat and she looked away, cheeks a bit red as she tried to hide the fact that she kind of liked it when he called her that. She liked it way too much for her own good really. Holy crap, this was so unreasonable. What was she getting herself into…

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this one too, I'm not very good at describing places, it doesn't come to me as easily as it would in French but hope you liked it anyway :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! _

_This chapter is pretty long, I thought about cutting it in half but I didn't know where exactly whitout ending up with a major cliffhanger, and well, I guess I was feeling generous LOL Hope you enjoy it :D I'm a bit worried to post this one, really hope you'll like it... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucifer led Chloe back towards LUX 2 and they walked side by side in a comfortable silence in the hot evening air of Sin city. Chloe's mind was running a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out what would happened next. What she wanted to happen next. She was as excited as she was stressed out. Stupidly feeling like a school girl going on her first ever date. Which was ridiculous. This was not a date. She had spent time alone with Lucifer multiple times before, back when they were in LA. This was no different.

But maybe this time she wanted it to be different?

She glanced discreetly at him, her heart pounding in her chest for no reason. Even in the artificial neon lights of the Strip he looked as handsome as usual. His perfect face, his perfect hair, his perfect _everything_. This was unfair, really. One time she had seen him right when he was waking up, and man even then he looked stupidly gorgeous, with his sleepy eyes, his dark hair all messy and that treacherous little curl on his forehead. She cursed herself for being so shy and so responsible. Tons of women before her had taken the leap, why couldn't she? Why did she have to be all inhibited like that? This really was not fair.

_Let's just, not think about it at all. Yes. Good plan._

"This is the longest no one's ever talk like, ever!" She said a little too loud.

He looked at her with a tempted smile. "Well, you seemed lost in thoughts, I figured I would let you decide all on your own what we would be up to tonight."

"What?!" He couldn't read her mind, right? Oh God was she that obvious?

He chuckled at her offended expression. "I meant what we would get for desert of course."

"Right." She eyed him suspiciously and he chuckled again. "Where do you live, anyway?" She asked after a moment, as they walked by LUX but didn't stop.

"Right this way," he said, nodding to a tall building. "I bought a very nice suite in that hotel next door and had it redecorated. Although it is not as pleasant as the penthouse, sadly."

"Poor puppy," she teased him without even thinking. She herself had been raised in a pretty healthy environment, but Lucifer's taste for expensive stuff was way beyond that. She had once almost died of boredom listening to him ranting about low cost suits and how they were a walking disgrace on Earth.

It was his turn to look at her all offended and she grinned at him. "It will do the job for us tonight, mind you," he retorted cheekily, holding her the front door to get into the hotel lobby.

She scoffed and he winked as she walked past him. He brushed ever so slightly his hand against her arm and she shuddered, heart speeding up despite herself. She knew he had noticed from the sassy smile he gave her as he stepped inside, and she rolled her eyes with a loud sigh that had him chuckle again. She started walking straight for the elevators but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait, there's something I need to do first."

Curious, she followed him towards the hotel bar, trying not to dwell on the fact that her hand was still in his and that it fitted perfectly in it. Surprisingly he didn't head straight to the bar itself but stopped next to the grand piano where a young man in a dark suit was playing a soft melody. Dropping Chloe's hand, he reached for the inside pocket of his jacket and handed him out a hundred with a charming smile. "Time for a break, dear Anthony."

The man nodded and immediately stood up and left. Lucifer sat down in front of the piano with a delighted sigh and invited her to sit next to him. "Very charming man, this Anthony, and quite good at –"

"Lalala don't want to know." Chloe cut him, placing her hands over her ears like a child. She caught Lucifer's amused gaze as he nudged her playfully.

"I was going to say he was a good pianist," he quickly retorted when she dropped her hands, "But now that you mentioned it he _was_ pretty good in bed, too."

"Come on!" Chloe laughed despite herself. His dark eyes were filled with laughter too, and she was struck again by the realization that she really had missed hanging out with him. They stared at each other for just a moment too long before his gaze dropped to the keys in front of him.

"Now, I've been wanting to play something for you but haven't had the chance to do it properly because of my stupid brother." He explained, his long fingers gently grazing the keys. "Do you recognize this, _Detective_?"

She smiled at the challenge she heard in his voice. "I caught some of it back at Lux but…" She listened intently for a few seconds before recognizing the chorus part. "Oh my… really? _Reunited_? I didn't take you for a Peaches and Herb fan."

"I thought it fitted quite well the situation here," he retorted, falsely upset, which made her chuckle. "What would you prefer, this?" His hands flew over the keys at a rapid pace and Chloe burst out laughing, recognizing the song instantly.

"_A Thousand Miles_? Oh my, so cheesy!"

His fingers slowed down again. His face lightened up with a devastating smile that had her heart miss a couple of beats. She recognized the song and felt goosebumps rise on her arms. _All of Me_. She loved that song. Feeling suddenly very self conscious she nudged him and whispered, looking around: "Stop it, everyone's staring." It was partially true – just a couple of people were eyeing them curiously – but Lucifer must have felt her uneasiness because he stopped immediately.

He looked down at her with a sweet smile. "Now, how about that desert we talked about? Unless you'd rather have a drink?"

* * *

"Say when."

"When!"

Chloe chuckled as he put down the bottle of wine on the table and gave her her glass, his fingers brushing hers in the process. She ignored the rush his touching stirred in her and brought the glass to her lips, taking a sip before putting it down next to the bottle and laying back on the couch with a satisfied sigh. She glanced at Lucifer sitting next to her and he stared back with a tempted smile that made her chuckle again. Resting her head on the back of the couch, she looked at the ceiling for a moment. She felt pleasantly dizzy and relaxed, and even though part of her was a bit worried at where things were probably heading at, she had still finally decided to enjoy all this as long as she could. After all, what was that saying again? What happens in Vegas…

"I missed this." she said simply, before she could stop herself.

"Chloe Decker, I never knew you cared," Lucifer retorted teasingly and she turned to see his devilish smile. He had come closer, his thigh almost touching hers but she didn't mind. It was actually a bit scary how much she didn't mind it at all. She looked back at him with a grin.

"Well, I do," she told him quietly.

He stared at her in silence for a while. She wondered what was going on inside this stupidly beautiful head of his, what he was thinking, what he would say or do next. She felt overwhelmed by all the possibilities, but most of all by his dark eyes fixed on her. Very anxious at what was seemingly inevitable now. Anxious and… impatient as well. Talk about taking a leap there…

After a moment of silence that Chloe thought lasted half of _eternity_, Lucifer finally said, his voice so soft and quiet she almost didn't catch his words: "I missed this… you… too."

If she had been waiting for something, maybe _that_ was it. She glanced at him in surprise, her heart doing back flips in her chest. He looked so different than he usually did, almost shy, vulnerable and… _nervous_? She bit her lower lip to prevent a little laugh. Was _she_, Chloe Decker, making the supposedly _Devil_ nervous? She sat up and turned herself to face him. She took a deep, decided breath. No more games now. She could have teased him, it would have been easy, but she didn't want to. Not now. She needed something else, and maybe tonight was the best night to let _this_ happened. He looked so adorable and almost _flustered_ she couldn't help it anyway.

She was leaning slowly into him and he quickly figured out where she was aiming at. His eyes lit up and she couldn't help another amused grin as they did. He was so close now she could feel his slow breath tickling her skin. His eyes were so dark she could have lost herself in them and she wouldn't have mind. She glanced down at his very attractive lips, her heart beating so hard and fast against her chest she could barely register anything else. They were so close, so excruciatingly close…

"Lucifer!"

Chloe jumped, startled, and turned to see a blond woman rushing inside the suite and closing the door behind her. She seemed scared, breathless and trembling as she stepped towards them. She was wearing a red glimmering dress and expensive jewels, and her long blond hair ended in pink curls over her shoulders. She looked on the verge of crying and Chloe, still in shock, stood up to let her stumble on the couch, but the young woman stayed still, clutching her pink bag against her chest.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," she started shaking.

"Candy?" Lucifer stood up next to Chloe, clearly surprised, a hint of concern tainting his voice. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm… Oh my God I'm so sorry I… Somebody tried to shoot me!" she blurted out, dropping her bag and hiding her face in her hands, clearly terrified. "I'm so sorry I didn't know where to go I… you've helped me before I thought…"

"You did well," Lucifer told her, stepping towards her to hug her.

Chloe suddenly felt very empty inside but she tried to ignore it and got into cop mode instead. "Did you get a look at the shooter? Or call the police?"

Candy turned to her, then to Lucifer, as if she was checking with him if she could safely talk, which annoyed Chloe a great deal despite herself. Lucifer smiled to her, breaking their hug and leading her to the couch where he had her sit.

"You can trust Miss Decker here. She's a Detective in training." he told her with a wink that had Chloe cringe. She was feeling cold anger rising inside her chest but tried to hide it.

"It all happened so fast I… I came here immediately after, I didn't get a chance to call anyone. The cops here they… well they don't have a strong opinion of people like me. They wouldn't take me seriously, especially since there were no witnesses."

"Tell us what happened dear," Lucifer told her gently, putting a blanket over her shoulders.

As he did, Chloe suddenly realized what she was feeling was actually jealousy and not anger and she cursed herself. This was bad. She had to focus on something else right now. Luckily this was her new domain of expertise and she obliged, pushing aside any irrational emotion for now. Candy was telling them about the shooting and Chloe listened intently, glancing from time to time at Lucifer. She felt a tinge of sadness at how concerned and serious he looked and cursed herself again. She was being an idiot.

"I was in the backroom of Fletcher's, getting ready to go onstage, when this guy burst in and aimed at me. I couldn't get a good look, I just know he was tall and he wore a black hood. I hid behind some boxes and he shot twice before running away using the fire exit. He didn't say anything I… I got lucky I guess, I heard him coming and saw him in the mirror before he could see me I don't…" She hid her face in her shaking hands again, trying to cover her fearful tears, and Chloe felt her heart sink in her chest from the woman's distress.

She knelt beside her and whispered gently: "You're okay now, you're safe here, don't worry." She then turned to Lucifer and met his dark eyes. "Maybe she should stay here tonight. Just in case. Tomorrow morning we'll go to the station together and file a report." Candy lowered her hands and looked at her in disbelief. Chloe smiled and explained with a shrug: "If I come with you they might take you more seriously. Like Lucifer said, I'm almost a cop, well, I'll be one on Monday if everything goes well."

"Thank you," Candy muttered, her soft brown eyes glittering with tears. "I'm sorry I'm not… usually that flimsy but… I got so scared."

"That's understandable," Chloe smiled. "I'm Chloe by the way, I'm… one of Lucifer's friends."

"And I'm Candy," she said, shaking Chloe's hand shyly. "I've… heard your name before, Chloe Decker is it?" She glanced at Lucifer still standing behind Chloe then grinned. "Oh, oh okay. Nice to meet you, well, under other circumstances it would have been nice but, anyway."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, wondering what that was all about, but she didn't get the chance to ask.

"How about a nice shower now, darling?" Lucifer extended his hand to Candy and helped her to her feet. "To wash up all this unpleasantness away, I'll lend you some clothes. Right this way." Candy grabbed her bag off the floor, thanked Chloe once more before following Lucifer into the bathroom of the suite, leaving Chloe alone in the living room.

She let out a long sigh, a bit lost at what had just happened. Five minutes ago she was about to kiss Lucifer and now… She sat back on the couch, feeling all weird and empty inside. The moment had passed and now all she wanted to do was actually leave. This was somehow a bit unfair to Lucifer but she couldn't shake away the feeling she didn't belong here at all. She bit her lip, wondering how Candy and him knew each other. They had seemed close, of course they had, he probably had slept with her multiple times already. Not that it mattered. It didn't. Not at all. No.

Unable to stop herself, she suddenly stood up, grabbed her things from the side table and went for the door. She hadn't reached it when she heard Lucifer behind her.

"Are you… leaving?"

Chloe slowly turned to face him, her heart dropping in her chest as she saw his baffled expression. She took a deep breath then explained rather reluctantly, avoiding his eyes as she did: "Yes I… I think it's probably time I head home, well, back at the motel I mean. Don't worry I'll come back first thing tomorrow to…"

"Why, I mean, you don't _have to,_" He seemed cautious, surprised, probably wondering what was going on, and she felt so bad her eyes started to sting. "You can stay… please, do."

She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. "No I'm good, I think it's better that way anyway I'll… I'll let you two catch up." She nodded to the bathroom door where Candy was, not knowing herself what she was implying by that.

"I don't… I don't understand, we were… we were having a moment, I…" he hesitated, taking a concerned step towards her, "What… changed… Chloe I'm sorry, if it's about Candy then I can assure you there is nothing between us." He looked so sincere she was pretty sure he was not lying, but it still didn't change anything.

"It's not, it's not about her no I just…" She closed her eyes to get away from his dark, disappointed gaze. "I'm just… I'm not sure this… _us_… is a good idea." She clenched her fists, a hard lump slowly forming in her throat, trying not to burst into tears. She opened her eyes again to see he was now standing right in front of her, staring at her in disbelief. "I just, I don't want it to… ruin our friendship."

He frowned, surprised. "And why would you think that?"

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but failed. "Sex makes everything complicated, Lucifer." There, she had said it.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her with a little laugh. "Well, not the way _I_ have it."

Chloe gritted her teeth, suddenly feeling very mad at him. "Yeah, well maybe meaningless sex is _your_ thing, but it's definitely not _mine_." She snapped, looking daggers at the man.

He stared back, somehow disgruntled by her words. "Well I'm offended you'd think sex with you would mean nothing to me." he retorted forcefully. "Surely by now you know I do care about you."

Chloe opened her mouth, shocked at his sudden vehemence. He looked wounded and her sudden anger vanished instantly at this sight. "I know, of course you do, I didn't, I mean, I…" she stuttered for a second, avoiding his gaze again. "It's just… I don't… know where _this_ is going and I just… I'm… well that's scary."

"Well, talk about yourself," Lucifer muttered irritably. "You're the only person on this Earth I seem to really _care_ about, I mean… that's gotta mean something right?"

"What? What are you saying I don't…"

"What I'm saying is…" He hesitated for a second, and this time _he_ was the one avoiding her gaze. "What I'm saying is, this… doesn't happen to me. It's… I've never… You're…"

He was stumbling on his words like she'd never seen him before and she felt her heart clench in her chest. He was obviously trying to open up to her and it seemed almost painful to him. It clearly broke her heart seeing him like this. "Lucifer…"

But he wasn't listening, his gaze fixed on the floor, his hands clenching at his sides. "I never seem to get anything right with you and that's… as terrifying as it is… thrilling, and I…" He took a deep breath then looked up to her, his dark eyes lost and beautiful. "I like that, I… you–"

"Lucifer." She laid her hand on his chest to stop him. Looking right into his eyes, she whispered quietly, hoping to calm him down, "Okay."

Then she kissed him.

It took a second but then he kissed her back, and a thousand butterflies flew away in her stomach. And it felt so different to what she had expected. His lips were soft and gentle and sweet against hers. She had thought kissing him would be like fireworks, fiery and burning and explosive with desire. Maybe it could be. But this kiss was not like that. It was caring, shy, new and familiar at the same time. She felt like she was melting into it, her head swarming with a thousand different emotions as their lips danced against each other.

But then it changed, when she unconsciously clenched her hand that was still on his chest, clutching the soft fabric of his shirt to keep him close. Suddenly his hands were all over her, pulling her into a tight embrace that left her light headed and out of breath. Their kiss deepened, sending delicious shivers up and down her spine, building up a burning desire she had never felt before. One of his hands moved up to cup the back of her head, while the other one gently traveled down to her lower back, and her heart happily jumped into her chest. Her own hand went and grabbed at his waist, yearning for more. His tongue eagerly met hers and she felt like her heart was about to explode. She barely registered the sound of an opening door, completely overwhelmed by all the deep sensations he was stirring inside her.

Then suddenly he pulled away, leaving her panting and confused. She opened her eyes to see he was watching something behind her and she frowned. She tried to turn but he wouldn't let her. His expression was dangerous and still, his eyes so dark she couldn't see his pupils anymore. And all of a sudden, she felt fear creeping down her neck, her body tensing against his as she realized danger was nearby.

Just as this realization struck her, Lucifer pushed her aside and she stumbles behind the couch, a terrible premonition crippling her mind. A quick glance in the direction of the front door as she hid and she saw a hooded figure with a gun. A split second, then a gunshot. She cowered on the floor, horrified as Lucifer stumbled, still standing in plain sight. Terror washed upon her, but a weird instinct had her suddenly scream: "LAPD, freeze!"

To her greatest shock the shooter quickly backed off and ran away in the corridor, leaving the door open. She didn't hesitate a second and jumped to Lucifer's side as he fell on his knees with a surprised gasp. She hold him up and he clutched her arm, his eyes wide open in what seemed to be utter astonishment. Chloe helped him rest his back against her, assessing his wound in the process.

The bullet had hit him in the left shoulder. The good news was, it had gotten out as well, which meant no fiddling in the wound to get it out or risks in moving him and make things worse. Chloe took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had to keep it together, it was her job, she was trained for this.

"What the _Hell_ is this?" Lucifer's voice came out strongly in the silent room.

"You've been shot," Chloe informed him quietly, trying to prevent him to move too much. "It's okay, the bullet got out, you're bleeding but you should be fine, trust me." She took her phone out and started dialing but Lucifer stopped her, his eyes dark and furious.

"I don't _bleed_." he snarled, trying to get up. "And you don't need to call anyone, I'm perfectly f –" His face suddenly contorted in pain and he fell back against her, suddenly very pale, his eyes filled with a mix of anger and fear.

"Lucifer stop!" Chloe exclaimed as she tried to contain him, "You've just been shot, of course you're _bleeding_ what did you expect?"

"I don't _do_ bleeding." he hissed, his hands grasping her arm again. "I _expected_ what usually happens when I get shot which is _nothing_. I'm the _Devil_ for Dad's sake what _is_ this?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Well now you're just speaking nonsense." She dialed 911 and pressed the call button.

"911 – what is your emergency?"

"Bloody _Hell_, it really hurts!"

"Hi, I'm Chloe Decker, my friend just got shot." Chloe tried to ignore Lucifer's rambling as she spoke. She could feel his body shaking against her, and knew he was just in pain and in shock and trying to deal with all this his own weird way. She told the woman what happened, gave her their location, then put the phone on speaker to attend Lucifer's wound. She grabbed the blanket he had used to cover Candy. "I need to apply pressure on your wound to stop the bleeding."

"I am _not_ bleeding!"

"Shush."

"Don't _shush_ me!"

She could have laughed at his scandalized voice but she didn't. She helped him in a more comfortable position, placing herself against the side of the couch so that he could lean on her, half sitting. The wound was located just bellow his collarbone and she thought to herself he'd been lucky the bullet didn't bounce on it and break it. Curiously it was bleeding but not as much as she had expected. She remembered learning at the Police Academy that bullet wounds to the chest tended to bleed a _lot_. She moved his jacket to the side without getting it off, then started unbuttoning his shirt to reach for the wound.

Lucifer had finally fallen silent, she could feel his dark eyes fixed on her face but she ignored it, concentrating on her task. She folded the blanket then applied it to the wound, very careful not to touch it with her hands. She felt Lucifer winced as she did, but he kept quiet. She finally looked down at his face to see him staring intensely at her and she felt a little blush spreading on her cheeks. She took a sharp breath to try and remain calm, but she was starting to feel the aftermath of shock weighing her down. Her hands were shaky, her breath uneven, her eyes tingling with tears she could barely held back.

"You know, we could just pick things up where we left off," Lucifer whispered suddenly, a crooked smile lighting up his face as he stared temptingly at her lips.

Chloe glared at him in disbelief. "Dude, focus."

He let out a little chuckle that quickly changed into a grimace of pain. She stared at him worried but soon enough his seductive smile was back on. She rolled her eyes, annoyed at him, then realized his comment had given her just the kick she needed to pull herself together. She wondered if he had done this on purpose or not, her heart growing inside her chest at this thought.

Just then Candy stepped into the room, her eyes widening as she saw them. "Oh my God, Lucifer are you okay?"

"He's fine." Chloe said before the very irritated Lucifer could say anything. She herself knew better now than to use the G-word in front of him. "Medics are on their way. Looks like you're not the only one that's got a grief with a black hoodie."

"You think it's the same person?"

"There's no sure thing but… Once we get this one into the hospital, I think we all need to have a little chat to figure out who's after you guys."

"I'm _not_ going to a hospital." Lucifer mumbled in his beard and Chloe decided to just ignore him.

"If they are indeed the same person, we have to figure out what they want." She said, thinking out loud. "Maybe they followed you, Candy, and tried to finish the job, but I don't think that's it because they shot at Lucifer specifically rather than just run away when they didn't see you. They could have mistaken me for you since we're both blond but…" She met Lucifer's gaze, biting her lower lip as she pondered. "No, you pushed me away and he still shot you… but then again it's amateur work really, he ran away as soon as I yelled 'LAPD, freeze!', he seems a bit sloppy."

"You really _are_ a good Detective," Lucifer told her quietly, and she blushed at his impressed look. She shifted just a little, barely feeling her legs anymore as he was leaning on them. He seemed to notice and tried to move but she stopped him with a reassuring smile. "Now how can I convince you not take me to any hospital?"

She sighed. "That's not my decision anyway, okay? You can always use your 'mojo' on the medics when they get here, but that would be pretty stupid if you ask me."

"My 'mojo'?" He laughed, flinching as it probably hurt, but kept his amused smile on. "I'm surprised you would mention this, Detective, isn't that putting ideas into my head?"

"You would have thought about it all on your own anyway," she mumbled. "But Lucifer, believe me, a bullet to the chest is not harmless even for the so-called Devil."

"Are you finally coming to terms with who I am?" he retorted with a devilish smile that had her roll her eyes yet again.

"What in Hell happened here?!"

* * *

_Okay, I really had to stop somewhere haha Any guesses at who said that last line? :D _

_Hope you enjoyed it, I had so much fun writing Lucifer's lines right after he got shot, I'm particularly proud of the "I don't _do _bleeding" I think it suits him perfectly LOL_

_The songs he plays at the begining are Reunited by Peaches and Herb, A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton and All of Me by John Legend :)_

_I'm now caught up with everything I had written when I first started posting so it's not going to be as regular now, although chapter 4 is pretty much done already so there's that :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

It's been a while, I know, sorry about that! :) Hope you guys enjoy this one! Thanks a lot for all the favs and follows and reviews

* * *

Chapter 4

"What in Hell happened here?!"

"Ah, Mazikeen. Imagine this, I've just been shot and I'm bleeding!" Lucifer sounded almost delighted and Chloe stared at him in disbelief.

"What the Hell, who did this to you?" the bartender scowled, and in a second a dark curved blade appeared in her hand, making Chloe jumped.

"The culprit ran away of course." Lucifer retorted matter-of-factly.

"I'm on it."

And just like that, in a flash of black leather and sharp blade, the woman was gone again. Chloe blinked, surprised, then lowered her gaze to watch Lucifer. "What was that, where's she going?"

"Well to find the man, obviously." He answered with a frown in her direction.

"What? Oh my… please tell she's not going to kill him…? We need him alive to understand what he wants."

"Don't worry she knows better than that, why kill him when she can torture him?"

Chloe stared, very unsure whether or not he was joking. She opened her mouth but the medics stepped in the room just then and she quickly whispered in Lucifer's ear: "Please, listen to them, even if you check out early afterwards please just go to the hospital with them."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her with curious eyes. "Are you… worried about me?"

Chloe gave him a blank look. "Well duh. You got shot, of course I am. It's not nothing no matter what you say."

"We're taking things from here ma'am, thanks." One of the guys said. She let go of the blanket and watched as they hauled Lucifer up on a wheelchair. To her great surprise, he showed no resistance as they did, his dark eyes deeply fixed on her the whole time, just like he was trying to read her mind. She felt herself blush but luckily a third medic came to her side, shining a bright light in her eye and asking all kind of questions to make sure she was okay. She answered distantly, trying to hear what Lucifer was saying on the other side of the room. She could hear his rumbling voice but could not for the life of her make out a word of what he was saying. The man gave her a glass of water and a couple of dry biscuits that she munched on, perfectly aware of the fact that she would probably soon experience hypoglycemia due to the shock.

"How about a whiskey then? No? Come on, meet me in the middle here!"

Chloe watched as the medic slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry sir but it would not be…"

"Oh alright then." Lucifer grumbled, his eyes meeting Chloe's. She bit her lips in an amused smile and he sighed. "See what you have me get through?" He falsely whined to her. As the medic started rolling him out of the room, he shouted in her direction and she couldn't help but chuckle: "I'll see you tomorrow then, _Detective_!"

"Oh so you're a cop?"

She turned to face a man in uniform looking at her with narrowing eyes. "Um, yes, well, almost, I just finished my training in –"

"I'm gonna need your full statement of what happened here." he interrupted sharply and Chloe gritted her teeth. That man clearly looked like he thought he had better things to do than taking her statement, which was really rude and unprofessional in her opinion.

"Yes, of course." She said obligingly, already thinking to herself how _she_ would have handled things if she had been the officer in charge here. "Anything to help you find who did this."

"The man who got shot… is his name really _Lucifer_ Morningstar?" the man asked, looking at his notepad, clearly oblivious to whatever she would say.

"Um, yes. Yes it is."

"Wow. I mean, we're in Vegas sure, but that's one weird stage name if you ask me. Anyway. Talk me through what happened ma'am, please."

She answered his questions as quickly as possible, eyeing Candy who was getting questioned as well by another man in uniform. The woman seemed shaken to her core but still cautious and Chloe guessed that she would not mention her own misadventure, so she decided to leave that part out as well. First figure out if the two shootings were connected, then inform the detective in charge. No need to involve them into anything that was possibly not related. Plus she didn't like at all the way the man acted towards her, dismissive and a little disrespectful as well.

"You said the bullet got through him but there's no bullet here anywhere, how do you explain that?" he scolded, inquisitively pointing his pen in her direction. She had no answer for that and she just shrugged, clenching her teeth. He narrowed his eyes at her with obvious suspicion and she barely held back a sigh. He concluded the 'interrogation' with a sharp "Don't leave the state." then finally left. Soon enough Candy and Chloe were left alone in the suite and they stared at each other for a second. Candy seemed quite unsure of what to do and still in shock, so Chloe decided to take the lead.

"Let's find you some clothes, yeah? Then we can go to my hotel room, I'll get us an Uber, I think it's safer than staying here."

"Okay," the woman nodded shyly, eyeing her with what seemed to be surprise. They went inside Lucifer's bedroom and looked around for suitable clothes. Chloe couldn't hide a hard blush as she stumbled on his very extended collection of sex-toys in one of the drawers but luckily Candy was busy looking inside the wardrobe and didn't notice. She found a dress that wasn't too revealing and went to change in the bathroom. In one of the bedside tables Chloe came upon a dark wig that might have been part of a Cleopatra costume and, when Candy got out of the bathroom, she suggested she should put it on for safety measures.

"In case that guy's still surveying the hotel, you know."

"Good idea," Candy nodded, looking surprised at her again. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Chloe hesitated for a second. "Well I mean, you're one of Lucifer's… friends, so I guess I'm just, well… I don't know, that's what I do?"

"No wonder he likes you." Candy said, so quietly Chloe thought she might have heard her wrong.

She opened her mouth to ask, curious, but then her phone rang, telling her the Uber she had ordered was ready to pick them up. The two women grabbed their things and got out of the room, closing the door behind them. The drive to Chloe's motel was very silent but fairly quick. Linda wasn't back yet, which surprised Chloe a tad. Checking her watch, she realized it barely was 11PM so it wasn't that surprising after all. Maybe Amenadiel and her had hit it off. She winced at the idea, wondering what to make of it.

Trying to keep herself busy to avoid thinking, she opened her travel bag and offered one of her shirt to Candy. "Here, this might be a little more comfortable to sleep in than… this."

Candy chuckled as Chloe pointed to her barely covering dress. "Are you sure? I mean I can sleep like that it's not a problem."

"It's okay, call me nuts but I always take two nightshirts just in case so, yeah, here." She gave her the shirt, smiling nervously. "You can sleep in this bed, I'll share with –"

Cutting her, the door suddenly opened, revealing a very disheveled Linda. She stumbled on her way in and stared at Chloe as she realized she was there. "Chloe! Wow, you're here already, I thought you'd…" She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. "Oh my God what happened, is that _blood_?!"

Chloe looked down at herself, just realizing there was in fact blood all over her shirt. She pulled a face and quickly explained: "Um, yeah, that's blood, but don't worry it's not mine, it's Lucifer's –"

"What?!"

"No, no I mean, he's okay, he's in the hospital but he's fine really he's –"

"What did you do?!" Her friend looked at her in absolute shock.

"Me? Nothing! Calm down Linda please, let me explain okay?" She had her sit and grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag to give her. She had never seen her friend in such a frantic state, but then again, she was covered in blood so, yeah it made sense. She gave her a minute to calm down then explained what happened, introducing her to a very surprised Candy in the meantime. After a moment Linda seemed to take it all in, even though she still looked quite lost at things.

"So the guy that shot Lucifer might be the same guy that tried to shoot you, Candy."

"Maybe yeah, that's what we have to figure out." Chloe nodded pensively. She turned to Candy, who was siting cross-legged on one of the bed. "Do you have any surveillance cameras around Fletcher's?"

"We have one in the back alley yes," Candy nodded. "But I'm not sure if it's recording or just there to scare away drug dealers and stuff."

"We'll go down there tomorrow morning to check. In the meantime, can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?"

"Well..." The woman bit her lower lip, clearly pondering her words. "There's this guy… Louie Pagliani, a loan shark my father owed money to. When my dad died he threatened to take our club, Fletcher's, if I didn't pay the money back immediately. Lucifer paid him off but…"

"Maybe he realized there were more where that came from," Chloe finished.

"Yes, especially now with the grand opening of Lux. A lot of clubs around town are worried it may impact their business, we all know how well it does in LA."

"So what they're trying to scare Lucifer off?" Linda said with a frown.

"Yeah, they don't know him well, do they…" Chloe nodded with a stern look. "As if getting shot would make him run away. But what I don't understand is how you're linked into all this." She thought for a while before a yawn took her and she shook her head: "I guess we'll have to see tomorrow if I can identify Fletcher's shooter or not. And maybe pay a visit to that loan shark. There's also the missing bullet at Lucifer's place that seems weird… We'll have to ask him about that tomorrow."

The two others nodded, then agreed to call it a night. Chloe went inside the little bathroom to change and freshen up. She enjoyed the feeling of cold water on her face, wondering how in Hell everything had gone so wrong so quickly. She stared at her face for a moment, her hands shaking a bit on each side of the sink. She looked exhausted, her eyes were a bit red and her hair quite a mess. She couldn't believe earlier that evening she had finally given in and kissed Lucifer. She wondered what would've happened if they hadn't been interrupted, and blushed at the thought. Nothing more, probably, since Candy was here. Not that it would have stopped Lucifer, she thought after a second, shaking her head. He would have probably offered her to join. Maybe it was for the best that they were interrupted. Well, apart from the fact that Lucifer had been shot.

What a mess…

She took off her clothes and slipped into her nightshirt. Staring at her bloody top she drenched it in cold water to remove the stains and let it sit there for the night. Once done, she got out and was surprised to find a very tensed room, with Mazikeen sitting on the small desk in the corner, acting like she owned the place and doing an angry staring contest with Linda. She turned her dark eyes towards Chloe as soon as she opened the bathroom door and jumped out of the desk to face her.

"You. I couldn't find the guy. Where is Lucifer?"

"Um, I uh, well he's in the hospital I –"

"What the Hell?! Erh." And she stormed out again, slamming the door behind her.

"She's really got to stop doing that," Chloe mumbled to herself, staring at the closed door. "Okay, time to get some rest now."

* * *

Chloe woke up around 8 the next day. She stayed still in her bed for a moment, a bit confused and unsure whether the events of the night had really happened or if it was just a dream. Linda was still fast asleep next to her, and so was Candy in the other bed. All true then. Her mind quickly jumped to Lucifer, hoping he was okay. She silently got out of bed, grabbed her phone and put on some jeans, before discreetly getting out of the room not to wake Linda and Candy up.

She winced as the sun shone brightly over the city and covered her face with one hand, dialing Lucifer's number with her other hand and pulling the phone to her ear. It rang twice before she heard a car pulling over behind her, and a familiar ringtone.

"_I'm on a highway to Hell…_"

She turned around to watch as Lucifer got out of his red Corvette with his devilish smile on. She shook her head, astonished. He was wearing a new dark suit and looked absolutely stunning. Clearly not like someone who had just been shot the night before. She frowned as he came to a stop right next to her, smiling brightly at her, four disposable cups of coffee in one hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"And hello to you too, Detective," he retorted playfully but when she didn't react he sighed. "Ah, yes, well, I'm all patched up, you needn't worry about me now."

"You checked out early." she tried not to sound too reproachful but failed completely.

"I did." He nodded quietly, his eyes fixed in hers. "But I promise I'm fine, it was just a scratch really."

"Just as scratch?!" She repeated in disbelief. "It was a _bullet_ _wound_! And you changed –"

"And brought coffee," he added with a proud smile she ignored.

"– which means you had time to go home, when exactly did they let you out?"

Lucifer pursed his lips and looked down at his feet with a shrug. "Um, well, 10 minutes after we arrived there, give or take."

Chloe opened her mouth in shock, feeling cold anger rising inside her chest. "I don't believe you!" she exclaimed. "Are you that inconsiderate of your own body, I mean you were _shot_ God damn it Lucifer!"

He frowned, clearly taken aback by her anger. "I assure you I'm perfectly fine I –"

"I don't believe you," she snapped before he could say anything else. She was so angry with him she couldn't even think straight. That idiot was endangering himself because he was too proud to stay in a freaking hospital, how dumb did he have to be to do that?! She clenched her fists, furious, not exactly knowing what to do. He was a grown up man after all, who was she to judge? Except she cared about him and didn't want to see him hurt himself. Before she could stop herself, she suddenly whispered through her clenched teeth: "Let me see."

She reached for his jacket, popped off the button and pushed the lapels aside. She could feel his dark gaze on her and felt a slow blush invading her face but she ignored it completely. "Well, well, well, I must admit I did not expect that of you, Miss Decker," he practically purred as she started unbuttoning his waistcoat as well, then his shirt, "Public display of affection, are you trying to get me arrested? Mind you, I wouldn't mind at all getting arrested by you really…"

"Stop talking now." She only took off three buttons of his shirt, deeming it enough for what she intended to do. Taking a deep breath, she moved the soft fabric of the shirt aside to take a look at his wound. Her heart dropped in her chest. He had been shot in the left shoulder right? She wasn't that stupid, it wasn't the right shoulder she was sure of it. She checked nonetheless, her heart pounding in her chest. But there was nothing, anywhere. Nothing but smooth, clean skin. No blood, no scars, no nothing.

"That's impossible…"

She brushed her fingers where she had applied the blanket the night before to stop the bleeding. His skin was soft and hot and oh _so_ smooth. Her heart dropped a few beats as she realized he immediately reacted to her touch. Goosebumps raised on his skin and suddenly she felt engulfed by the heat emanating from his body. She looked up and met his raw gaze, and oh my he looked like he was about to devour her. She had never seen such a burning desire in his eyes before, and a delighted shiver ran through her body as she realized that _she_ was the one doing this to him. Oh, this was bad… or was it?

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Chloe jumped back like she was just burned, her hands dropping Lucifer's shirt, her cheeks blushing pretty hard. She turned to face the very exuberant Ella Lopez and smiled sheepishly at the woman, avoiding at all cost Lucifer's gaze and looking at her feet instead.

"Oh my, are you two lovebirds finally going at it?!" Ella exclaimed with a large smile, looking back and forth between Lucifer and Chloe.

"Well we would be if it weren't for you, wouldn't we?" Lucifer retorted playfully, with a mischievous wink that had Chloe blush even harder and Ella burst out laughing.

"Oops, sorry guys I –"

"Okay let's just, okay, go, thanks, this way…" Chloe cut her, pretty sure she was going to start rambling about some stuff like she always did. She pushed her towards the door of the room and opened it to let her inside. She tried to follow her but Lucifer grabbed her hand and pulled her back, leaving the door to close on itself. She turned with a frown to ask what that was all about but couldn't even open her mouth.

Suddenly his body was unto her, pressing her against the wall, his lips crashing against hers in a mind blowing kiss that left her so disoriented and breathless she didn't even register it had only lasted a second before he'd opened the door again and pushed her inside the room. She stood there, stunned, blinking to adjust her vision to the dark room. She caught a couple of gazes staring at her before turning to face a very smiling, very satisfied Lucifer.

"Please don't do that again," she whispered to him, trying to calm her poor heart down.

He frowned at her, tilting his head to the side. "What? Why not? You seemed to enjoy it." He nodded to her shirt and she realized her nipples were straining against the soft fabric. She stood there for a second, mortified. She could have slapped him but she was so bewildered still she couldn't even think straight.

"Yes, well I mean, I need to focus on finding who's after you and that's…" She caught her breath under his dark gaze, shivers running down her spine. "That's… clearly not helping at all."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, lips pursed, then finally shrugged. "Fine, I won't do it again… for now."

She let out a little sigh of relief, laying a hand on his arm for support. She took a deep breath then finally smiled thankfully at him. Then she realized what he'd just said and she pursed her lips too, amused at his 'for now' that was a clear dodge to avoid lying. "You're really into this not lying thing, aren't you?" she teased him.

She was startled by the rawness of his gaze once again, as he whispered very seriously, his eyes looking deep into her soul: "Yes, I will never lie to you."

She fought the sudden urge to kiss him, thinking to herself it really made no sense to do so when she'd just asked him to not do it. But he was so irresistible, she felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. There were better, cuter metaphors to describe it but that was the one that came to her mind. Although she wasn't scared to burn herself, on the contrary, she longed to feel the heat of his skin against her, his lips against hers, his hands all over her… But not now! Not the place, not the time.

Not.

_Now_.

Stop it.

Luckily, Linda and Ella manifested themselves with some "awww"s and "so sweet"s and quickly brought her back to reality. She shared a sheepish stare with Lucifer then took another deep breath to calm down. She realized she had been pressing herself against him without even thinking and she took a few steps back, bumping her hip against the small desk in the process. She sat down on the chair in front of it, thinking to herself putting distance between her and him would probably help. She felt the eyes of everyone on her and she tried to avoid the elephant in the room, focusing on what was important now: the case.

"Okay, guys, we have a lot to do."

* * *

Et voilà!

Hope you guys liked this one, I don't know when I'll publish chapter 5, I'm on it but I'm writing in Lucifer's POV which clearly does not come as easily as it does with Chloe. It's taking me a lot more time but I think it goes well with the story so, yeah. I have to ponder each and every word I write, wondering endlessly WWLD, which is fun haha

Anyhoo, feel free to review, I love to read what you guys think of this :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! _

_Finally, Chapter 5 is in da place! xD_

_Hope you enjoy it, see you at the end!_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Before we start, here." Lucifer swiftly offered each of the four women a cup of coffee, smiling temptingly in the process. It was one of his favorite thing to watch and appreciate people's reactions to him. He never got bored of seeing his effect on humans. Ah, _humans_. They were, for the most part, quite predictable, but some of them were _very_ interesting, especially his detective. He observed attentively Chloe's face as he handed her a cup, noting her shift in demeanor. She shifted her legs under the desk, all the while turning her upper body in his direction, betraying the conflict raging in her. A wolfish smile appeared on his lips. He knew she was finally, _finally_ drawn to him sexually, but the responsible part of her still fought tooth and nail to keep her burning desire at bay.

He couldn't wait to see her carefully built up walls crumble around her at last. Things were progressing really well, quicker than he'd ever hoped for when he had asked her to come here. Always the surprising one.

_Chloe Decker_.

Just the thought of her would fill him with a familiar rush deep in his core. Five and a half years spent on Earth and he had felt bored out of his mind. He needed something else, thought maybe Los Angeles had offered everything it could and it was time to go somewhere else. Vegas seemed perfect. He had no intention of going back to Hell anyway. He had been in a dry spell, waiting for his deal to be approved, waiting for _something_ to get him out of boredom and lassitude. Even his relationship with his faithful Maze had been growing harsh and distant, the demon mad at him for sticking up there when all she wanted to do was go back '_home_'. Hell had never felt like home to him. Neither had Heaven. He had thought Earth could, but after a while he had somehow grown a bit tired of it.

And then he had met _her_.

He knew her already, obviously. Had enjoyed each and every one of her movies, especially _Hot Tub High school._ He was deeply aware now of how embarrassed she was by this 'project_'_ of hers like she'd say, and it made him like it even more. Before meeting her, he would never have guessed how complex and unpredictable she was and could be. He still didn't quite understand why on Earth she was not sensible to his charms. It had made it so much better though. A little challenge for his own pleasure. Even now that they had finally kissed, he still didn't feel like he had reached his goal. He wasn't even sure of what his goal was, anyway. All he knew was that the last month spent in Vegas had been excruciatingly _boring_. After a while, he had finally figured out it was because _she_ wasn't there with him.

What a weird realization it had been.

How could the Devil actually miss someone, a _human_ nonetheless? He didn't even miss his family up in Heaven. Despised them, yes. Envied them, a little. But missed them, no. Not in a thousand years.

But the best part of it was, she had missed him as well.

He handed the next coffee to Ella Lopez. Another little mystery of a human, that one. There was something about her, he didn't quite get what exactly. Some sort of darkness behind all the joyful merry nonsense she was always showing off. She had tried to steal from him a couple of years back. Everyone knew you don't steal from the Devil – Maze was pretty keen on making humans understand that – but it hadn't stopped the little greasy monkey, had it? After his initial annoyance that someone would try to steal his precious Corvette, Lucifer had found her pretty interesting – especially her ability to cut deals with him, like he wasn't the one that _invented_ deals in the first place – and he had decided to keep her around. So she had become his very own private mechanic and would not hesitate to boss him around if he didn't behave appropriately with his car. He enjoyed the woman's straightforwardness, her bargaining skills, and her never ending knowledge about cars. He had slept with her a couple of times before she had decided to end things there, but to his surprise, even after that she had still tolerated him around. Most people he slept with were in for a night or two of the best sex they ever had, and then they would move on. He understood it perfectly, but was grateful it hadn't been the case with Miss Lopez. He enjoyed her company, even without sex involved, which had been a first, really. Looking back, maybe she had been the very first closest thing to a friend he ever had.

He was connecting more and more easily with humans lately. To Maze's great displeasure.

One very good example was Candy Fletcher. Lucifer handed her the third coffee and she smiled thankfully at him. He had met her a couple of weeks back. He had been in a very dark place then. Couldn't quite put words on what he was – ew – _feeling_. She had helped him realize he missed Chloe and his life back in LA. Before that though, she too had stolen something from him. So it seemed like he could only make friends with thieves, apparently. He remembered all too well how amused he had been when he had confronted her about it and she had tried to put an act on him before realizing he wouldn't buy any of it. She had told him about her problems with that loan shark and, after a strikingly unusual night of talking and _confiding_, they had come up with an arrangement. In exchange of her time and, well, consult about the _emotional_ stuff he was dealing with, he would pay off that loan shark. He thought this plan was perfect but it had taken a while to convince her. Still, they were quite similar, he and her, and she had finally caved.

Meeting Chloe's friend the night before had made him realize what he had been looking for in Candy was actually a therapist. To help with an existential dilemma or two, one might say. It would have been uppish of him to say he didn't have any. Especially nowadays. "Here you go, Darling." He winked at Linda and watched as the blond woman's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of burgundy. Under other circumstances, he would have probably pursued her, but he knew that Chloe would not appreciate it at all and he was willing to accommodate her. He was not ashamed to admit he would do anything to please this woman. And, despite Maze's constant attempts to convince him this was bad, he himself was fascinated by the power she held over him. Especially since she seemed to have no idea it was the case.

Speaking of the him, he heard Chloe clear her throat in an attempt to maybe draw his attention away from her friend and he turned to her with a wolfish wink. He particularly enjoyed seeing her jealous, as she seemed to be quite embarrassed about it. It was new, too. It would send pleasant shivers down his spine and the beast inside would growl in expectancy of what that meant. She wanted him for herself and herself only, and he would very gladly comply with that little desire of hers.

"Okay guys, quick thing before we start," Ella said, bringing Lucifer back to reality. "I am not really _supposed_ to be here, I'm sort of, banned from Casinos in Vegas, well, in the whole state of Nevada actually, so… yeah."

"What do you mean, why?" Chloe asked, curiosity transpiring in her voice. The two women had connected in a surprising way, Lucifer thought. Ella had said when they first met that Bonnie Gennaro had inspired her to live the life she lived, which was, stealing cars and selling them for parts on the Black market, but after a few chats with the detective, she had somehow started taking evening science classes. She had told Lucifer that Chloe had brought the best out of her – and that she might have been doing the same with _him_. He had dismissed the preposterous idea of course, but every once in a while, it would come back and haunt him, alongside Maze's admonitions and Amenadiel's warnings.

"Well, I'm not sure I should tell _you_ about that," Ella pondered, nodding to the future detective, "but I kinda count cards and, well, you see where this is going."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you my little Rainman?" Lucifer teased and the woman stared blankly at him. "All righty then, I didn't ask you to come here for that anyway!" He brought out of his inner pocket a handkerchief and handed it to Ella. "I asked you here to dig out those new forensic science skills of yours and help us with this little bugger."

"What's this, a bullet?" The woman asked, squinting at the little piece of metal between her fingers.

"Yes, that's the bullet that shot me last night." Lucifer nodded matter-of-factly.

"What the Hell, you go shot last night?!"

"What?! So _you_ were the one who had it this whole time? When did you grab it?!" Chloe exclaimed at the same time.

Lucifer considered her for a second, surprised to see she had jumped out of her seat to take a look at the bullet in Ella's hand. She was now staring angrily at him, hands on her hips, and he raised his eyebrows at her, unsure of what he had done to deserve her wrath. "Well, Detective, I am positive you will not like the answer I can give you."

"Shoot."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, then sighed. "Well I prayed for my brother Amenadiel, he flew in and slowed time in the process, and I grabbed the bullet right before the medics wheeled me away." he said calmly, eyeing her reaction. Just like he expected she just rolled her eyes and looked away. "See, told you you wouldn't like it."

She sighed then turned to Linda. "Hey, that reminds me, what happened between you guys last night? You left the restaurant before us."

Lucifer looked to the blond woman as she nervously giggled. "Ah, yes, do tell us please," he nodded inquisitively. "Has my brother finally decided to meddle with humans like I told him to months ago?"

"Ignore him," Chloe said, slapping him in the chest to shut him up. He looked down at her in surprise and she glared at him before focusing back on Linda. He kept looking at her, so very close to him he could smell the delicious fragrance of her skin and hair. He really would have just ravished her here and there, but he knew she wouldn't like that so he refrained himself. Ah, the things he did for her. He really was becoming a pet Devil, Maze was probably right.

"Well we went out and spoke for a little while," Linda answered sheepishly, "But after a moment he said he had to leave so I came back here and found you guys." She gestured to Candy and Chloe. "I fail to see the relevance here, though."

"I was just curious," Chloe admitted with a little laugh. Linda stared at her in disbelief before letting out a smirk. "Anyway, back to _you_." The Detective pointed to Lucifer's chest and he happily leaned into her, trying to meet her gaze but she very obviously avoided it. "I don't know how but you have the bullet so that's going to help us find out if the two shooters are the same person or not. We just have to go to Fletcher's backroom to find the ones the shooter left behind when he shot at you, Candy."

"Okay, I know I'm pretty smart and all but if someone could fill me in that'd be great." Ella said candidly, sipping her coffee for good measure. Chloe apologized and quickly explained what had happened. "Great. Now I get it. Although I must admit I don't get how _you_ can look so damn good even after getting shot." She was pointing to Lucifer and he just shrugged.

Then he met Chloe's gaze and the uncertainty he saw in it prompted him to say: "Not important really, you know I always look good Miss Lopez, don't I?" He punctuated his sentence with one of his devastating smile that had no effect on the woman apart from her rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Detective, what's the plan?"

"Well," Chloe began, looking pensively at him, "I know you are not going to like this, but I really think it would be best if Candy and you lay low while Ella, Linda and I try to figure out who's after you –"

"I can't speak on anyone's behalf but my own but I can assure you there's no way this is happening." Lucifer retorted immediately, and by the look on her face she had guessed he would say that. "You're stuck with me, dear Detective. Besides, we both know how good of a team you and I are."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze again. "We thought of a few things since yesterday, we need to go to Fletcher's to see if the bullets match, and possibly check the security footage to see if we can identify the shooter. Candy also thought of someone who might have a grief with you two…"

"Louie Pagliani." Candy finished off, biting her lower lip.

"I thought I had dealt with that stench of a human." Lucifer growled, frowning.

"Well we think he might be after your money, since you paid Candy's debt off but with Lux's grand opening he might have realized you could pay more…"

"So what, threatening her and expecting me to pay? That is _preposterous_. I really don't get you humans and your precious _money_." He was feeling anger rising inside his chest and focused on clenching his fists to prevent his eyes from flashing red. If their speculations were indeed true, then the man was clearly the one that had to be punished. He would gladly provide said punishment. Nobody threatened the Devil.

"Hey, it's okay," Chloe said quietly, putting a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up at her in surprise, meeting her deep blue eyes. They were filled with kindness and support and he wondered if she would still look at him that way if she really _knew_ him. His anger faded away, replaced by a certain bitterness. He had no idea how to deal with this. He wanted her to know, wanted her to _see_, wanted to be completely honest with her, but some part of him realized it would change everything between them and he hated that idea. "We're going to figure this out, don't worry." she assured him with a gentle smile.

"If Pagliani is after your money Lucifer, then there's one thing he's going to need," Candy started, and as she did, Ella suddenly clapped her own forehead with her palm.

"The pocket deed for the club!" she exclaimed, "Whoever possesses the deed owns the club."

"Exactly." agreed Candy, "It's back at my place, if it is indeed missing, then we can be sure that the person behind all this is after Fletcher's."

"And if it's still there, maybe we can lure the suspect with it," Chloe added. "Great, then it's a plan. I still think it would be best if you two stay here…"

"I can have Maze bodyguard Candy while she goes home," Lucifer interjected. "Miss Lopez and the Doctor can go to Fletcher's, and you and I, Detective, can go punish Louie Pagliani."

"We are not 'punishing' him without proof, Lucifer."

"Why not?!"

The Detective sighed really loudly, finally staring right into his eyes. "Because that's not how it's supposed to work! Besides, I need to go to Fletcher's too, to see if I can ID the shooter on the security footage."

"Well I saw him as well, I could identify him, I'm coming with you."

"Whatever…" She turned her gaze away, seemingly irritated, and Lucifer wondered again what he was doing that annoyed her that much. He opened his mouth to ask her but was cut by Linda.

"I think I should probably stay here with Candy." she said quietly, eyeing said Candy. Lucifer wondered if a silent discussion had happened between the two women because suddenly Candy seemed a little relieved. He never really understood the humans' fear of Mazikeen. She really was just a mama bear.

"Alright, you can call Maze then," Chloe said to Lucifer without looking at him. "Then we can go, let's take your car, Lucifer."

"I'm driving!" Ella exclaimed, rushing out of the room with a noisy goodbye to Linda and Candy. Lucifer let out an amused laugh before meeting the Detective pensive gaze. He quickly sent a text to Maze, to which she immediately replied with a bunch of angry and rude emojis saying she was on her way.

"She should be here any minute," he told Candy and the doctor with a charming smile. "I'll see you soon, ladies. Don't worry I leave you in good hands with Mazikeen. She can be rough but she's a good demon, rest assured."

"Great, now let's go." Chloe said, grabbing his arm to lead him out. He followed her, quite surprised at her behavior again. "You've really gotta stop doing this, it's embarrassing." She said as the door closed behind them. She was glaring at him, clearly very much annoyed.

He suddenly felt like a glacial arrow had pierced through his heart. "Excuse me?"

She must have seen the hurt in his face because her annoyance immediately vanished and she looked at him with sad eyes. "Oh no, Lucifer I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just… well you're really obvious and that's…"

"Annoying?" he snapped, jaws clenching. "Am I pissing you off, Detective?"

"No, no you're not, no I… Oh crap, Lucifer I'm sorry, it's just, you were so adamant to stick with me in front of everyone and it's all so very new to me I'm…"

She was the only one who could do that to him. Shatter his heart in a million pieces. She had done it once before, although it had not been on purpose of course, she was the kindest, purest being he'd ever encountered. Who was he to believe he, the _Devil_, deserved someone like her? "You don't want to be with me." he said quietly, overwhelmed by the feelings erupting inside his chest. He couldn't put words on them, he didn't even know what they _were_, but all he wanted to do was escape the growing pain in his heart.

But her beautiful face suddenly contorted in such a sad expression he caught his breath. She reached for his hand and pressed it gently in hers, her eyes shining with tears. "Oh Lucifer… I do, I do want to be with you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…" she stopped, looking for her words, and Lucifer observed her very closely, wishing he could read her mind. "When it's just you and me it's easy, but around other people I… I don't know how to act, I guess."

"I don't _care_ about other people." he told her seriously, and a small smile lightened her features.

"I know," she whispered with a chuckle, moving closer to him. "I know you don't." She looked up, and to his great surprise, she kissed him. He still had no idea what had just happened, but thought to himself he had managed to solve the issue if she was willing to kiss him. He kissed her back gently, amazed at how soft and warm her lips were against his. If he could have spent eternity kissing her, he would have, without a doubt. Hell, his personal Hell loop would probably be getting interrupted right before their lips touched, over and over and over again. His heart dropped in his chest at the thought, but he refused to spoil the moment and deepened their kiss, elated by the feeling of her body against his.

He had not idea how much time had passed when she broke off the kiss, and it must have shown on his face because she smiled so fondly at him he felt his heart jumped in his chest. That little organ of his never seemed to behave properly when she was around. He tried to kiss her again but she dodged his lips with a chuckle.

"We should go, Ella is waiting for us." she smirked at him.

"Oh alright then," he mumbled, following her to the Corvette where Miss Lopez was, indeed, getting impatient. "But when all this is over, I am not letting anyone interrupt us again, that I can promise you." As they reached for the car, he could have sworn she shivered at his words, which brought a big satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

_Okay, so how did you like it? :D It wasn't easy at first, writing in Lucifer's POV, but after a while it got easier and easier, and I'm pretty happy with the result :) __Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D_

_Thanks to my anonymous reviewers Feedback is always a nice thing _

_Don't know when the next chapter will be posted, by the way, I'm thinking about a little part with some Maze's or Linda's POV, would you like that? (and maybe Ella as well at some point)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone!_

_After a couple of months completely deserted by Inspiration, it finally came back to me and I'm very happy to give you guys this new chapter!_

_I'm so very sorry for that long, long loooooong wait, I hope you can forgive me _

_Also, Chloe's first words are intended to Lucifer and Ella... but also to you guys :D_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Crap, you guys I'm so sorry," Chloe exclaimed, face-palming. "I'm still in my nightshirt, just give me two seconds to change and then we can go."

"Come on, hurry up Decker, we don't have all day." Ella exclaimed as she ran back inside, falsely annoyed. "Actually, I do have all day, I gats nothing to do," she added to Lucifer with a wink, "I just like to tease her." As Lucifer didn't answer, barely acknowledging her, she frowned. He seemed deep in thoughts and she tried for a whole minute to keep quiet, until suddenly she couldn't anymore. "So anyway… you and Decker uh?"

Lucifer blinked his thoughts away and turned to meet her curious gaze. He cleared his throat, somehow ill at ease it seemed, and nodded quietly. "I guess, yes." For the first time ever since she knew him, he had no witty or sassy comments to offer and Ella stared surprised at him, even more curious now. She had watched these two grow closer and closer the past few months, without any of them realizing it. When it came down to this particular subject, those two idiots were clearly as blind as bats. She on the other hand, had smelt the poop very early on, and was the proud inventor of their ship name, 'Deckerstar'. Neither of them had seemed much thrilled about it though, but they were just ungrateful muffins really.

"So what are you up to with her uh? Does she know that you're like, the actual Devil?"

This particular sentence seemed to shake him out of his apathy and he stared at Ella, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, does she know all about your barely legal activities and stuff? I mean, don't play coy with me Morningstar, you're quite the bad guy here, while Chloe is pretty much an angel in disguise." She watched as his face stilled, eyes lost in the void in front of him.

"I am, aren't I? The bad guy…" he whispered sadly, and Ella felt her heart clench in her chest. She liked the guy, she really did. But she was also worried about Chloe.

"I mean, you know what they say, opposite attract and everything, but…" Ella said with a cramped smile. "I just want you to understand that what you do affect her a great deal. I mean, I don't know if you see it but she really likes you, you know."

"Yes, I do know."

"But hey, buddy, I just want you guys to be happy. Still, you're not exactly the faithful type, so just… do go breaking her heart, k?"

Lucifer nodded quietly again, leaving Ella quite disappointed that he didn't sing his answer. He fell back into his apathetic silence, and Ella decided to let him be for now. After all, maybe she had managed to get into his head and made him realize that what he had with Chloe was no game. She really hoped she did. Chloe was definitely a good person, and she deserved the best. Ella was pretty sure Lucifer could give her that _if_, and that was a big if, he'd stopped being so self-centered and overall started to care about real stuff. Ella really hoped he would be able to do just that. Deckerstar had _so much_ potential, just imagine those sweet Deckerstar babies, that would probably be the cutest thing she'd ever see.

A sudden flash of black leather ran in front of their parked car and Ella jumped, startled. "Ah, I think your bartender's in da place now. Oops, poor Chloe's still in there…"

* * *

Mazikeen barged in the room like she always did. Humans would have said 'like she owned the place', except why would she own anything that remotely filthy? She scanned the place with narrowing eyes, her body adjusting instinctively to make the most out of her position in case of an impending threat. There was a blond curly female sitting on the bed to her far right. The demon knew that one, she had seen her a couple of times with Lucifer back at Lux. She had a dumb name, like Candle or something. Stupid humans. Then another blond, standing in front of the mirror. She'd met that one the night before. A very small, frail piece of meat, still she had surprised her when she'd stepped in front of her with no fear in her eyes. That was unusual. Most of them humans looked ready to piss themselves when she confronted them. Mazikeen had no idea how these people could survive in that cruel little world of theirs. But maybe this one was different.

And then there was Chloe Decker. She looked at her in dismay, standing right in front of her like she had been just about to leave. Maze could see in her whole body how threatened the woman felt although she was trying to hide it, and she was quite satisfied by it. It took her only a second to realize something was off, though.

"You." she snapped at Chloe. "You smell different." The human stared in confusion and exchanged looks with the other two. A weird shiver traveled through Maze's entire body and suddenly she knew. "Have you been kissing Lucifer?!" She said aggressively, taking two steps towards her.

Chloe's look of horror would have pleased her in other circumstances, but at that moment it didn't. She reached for her knife, not knowing exactly what she was about to do. Her mind ran wild as she tried to figure what this meant. Maybe this was all good. Maybe her Master would finally get that stupid human out of his system and get back to his normal self. Or maybe… maybe he would get even more infatuated with that filthy female of his and that would be the end of him. She had no room for hesitation here. She had to do what she had to do to save him. She would _not_ let that Chloe Decker destroy her King.

But, once again, the little blond stepped in between Maze and her pray. To her great surprised, she laid a hand on Mazikeen's forearm to stop her from unsheathing her weapon, then turned to Chloe. "Wait a minute, is that why you've been acting so weird?" she asked with a triumphant smile. "Have you guys kissed? You totally failed to mention that last night when you told me what happened!"

"Hum, I mean, yes, yes we kinda did I –"

Fury ran through Maze's body like the burning fires of Hell. She tried to get past the little human in front of her but she wouldn't budge. She was stronger than she looked. "I could just kill you right there!" she hissed to Chloe through clenched teeth.

"That won't be necessary," the blond woman retorted, trying to meet her gaze from behind her glasses. "Hi, remember me? I'm Linda."

"I should go," Chloe muttered hastily, and as she moved past Mazikeen and reached for the door, the demon stayed still, not knowing herself why. She kept her gaze locked with Linda's soft eyes, somehow curious to know where things would go from here. She could still find the time to kill Decker right after she'd figured out what that human, that Linda, had in store.

* * *

Chloe jumped inside the car and quickly closed the door with a relieved sigh. "Let's go, quick." she said to Ella as she caught her curious gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Rough times with a certain bartender uh?" Ella asked mischievously as she started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

Chloe took a deep breath to calm her heart, her mouth horridly dry. She really had thought for a second that these would be her last living moments. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was about to kill me in there…" she croaked, barely managing to hide her fright. She would not have guessed for the life of her that Mazikeen would react like this. To be perfectly honest, she hadn't thought one second about how she would react when she'd find out Lucifer and her were a… thing. She really should have seen it coming though… That woman was crazy and absurdly possessive…

Lucifer turned on his seat to look at her, frowning. "She would never do that."

Ella let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I don't think you control her as much as you think you do, buddy. That woman _esta loca_."

"Well she _is_ an impulsive demon," Lucifer admitted, "but she would never do such a thing without consulting with me first I assure you."

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Chloe sighed, "She was about to draw out that knife of hers, I was lucky Linda stepped in between us and distracted her… I hope Candy and her are OK…"

"I assure you she will not hurt them in any way, or you for that matter." Lucifer insisted, planting his dark eyes in hers. "She knows that if she does, she will suffer the consequences."

"You guys have like, the weirdest relationship ever," Ella noted, laughing nervously.

"I'm her master, she's my servant, that's all." Lucifer said, frowning at her.

"That's what I'm saying," she retorted, meeting Chloe's gaze, "Weirdoooos…"

Chloe couldn't help a little laugh at how offended Lucifer looked. She laid back on her seat, resting her head on the headrest and closing her eyes for a second. She felt nauseous and exhausted, and if she was being honest with herself right now, all she wanted to do was curled up in bed and take a nap. But it was barely 9:30am, her day was only starting and she knew anyway that it would probably get crazier and crazier – which reinforced her little nap desire. This seemed to be what you got when you were friends with Lucifer really.

She must have fallen asleep without realizing it because she was suddenly startled awake by Lucifer's deep voice. "Stop here Lopez, please."

The driver obliged and he got out of the car under the sleepy confused eyes of Chloe. She met Ella's gaze and the woman laughed at her. "Hey you OK there, girlfriend?"

Chloe cleared her throat, adjusting herself on her seat, blinking in the sunlight. "Yeah, sorry, rough couple of days I guess. I finished my training yesterday and I'm just… totally spent."

"Makes sense," Ella nodded with a gentle smile. "Plus with the emotional charge of last night's events…" She winked at her and Chloe couldn't help a sigh.

She knew her friend was talking about more than just the shooting but she wouldn't take the bait. She was in no mood to satisfy Lopez' need of gossips at that very moment. Later, maybe. When she'd be more confident in what was actually happening between Lucifer and her. She thought back to what she had seen earlier this morning. Or rather, what she had not seen. How could his wound be completely healed up less than twelve hours after he'd gotten it? That was impossible. She remembered how soft and smooth his skin had felt under her hesitant fingers. How could that be… This explained why he had no interest in staying in hospital, but she had a very hard time figuring out how it was physically possible to heal so fast. She hadn't dreamed the wound, the blood, the pain on his face. Thinking back, he had been pretty adamant that he usually did not bleed, but at the time she had taken it for what it most probably was: just the delirious rambling of someone in pain. But now she was doubting, even though it made absolutely no sense at all.

She jumped on her seat, brought back to reality by Lucifer getting inside the car in the front seat. He turned to her with a sneaky smile and dropped a paper bag on her knees. "Here you go, wouldn't want my favorite Detective to starve, would I?"

She opened the bag, surprised, to find a couple of lemon bars inside. She bit her lower lip, and smiled thankfully at the man. "Thank you, Lucifer."

"Owww that's so sweet," Ella swooned with heart eyes. "Nice one, bud." she added, nudging Lucifer who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, off we go now, Lopez. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Ella giggled to herself but started the engine and left her spot. They all fell silent as she drove, and Chloe gratefully ate her snacks, trying to ignore the discreet glances Lucifer gave her every once in a while, obviously very satisfied with himself. She had to give it to Ella, that _was_ pretty sweet. And it did give her the quite embarrassing urge to smile until her cheeks hurt. Which was, definitely, new. And stupid. Oh what was he doing to her… but maybe it was all the sugar that made her soft like that. Yes, that was it. Probably.

Finally they made it to Fletcher's and Ella luckily found a parking spot right behind it. They got off the car, Ella locked it, then asked: "Alrighty-o, how are we doing this then? Main entrance or backstage one?"

"Let's go in the back alley to see if we can spot anything suspicious, then we'll go inside and ask about security footage." Chloe said decidedly. "Hopefully they'll let us watch it, and examine the backroom where it happened, too."

"If not, we can still use Lucifer's power to persuade them," Ella said, clearly excited by the perspective.

"I hope we won't need to," Chloe muttered with a roll of eyes, "It's not really… wait where is he?" She looked around and spotted him already in the back alley of the club, fiddling around the fire escape door. She walked to him and reached his side just as the door mysteriously opened – which was pretty much impossible since it only had a handle on the other side.

"How convenient," Lucifer smiled mischievously, holding the door open for her to step inside.

Chloe nudged him with a face and complained, feeling a bit angry at him: "You really gotta stop doing stuff like that around me, what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, pretty please do arrest me, _Detective_," he practically purred in her ear and she shivered despite herself as she felt his breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. She met his burning gaze and completely lost her words and thoughts to dive into the deep oceans of his dark eyes.

Before she could say – or do – anything though, Ella swept between them and quickly whispered: "As much adorable as I find you guys, I have to say, please do this later, I think there's someone in there…" She nodded to the inside of the room, where they could indeed hear some rumbling, like someone was looking for something rather forcefully. The three of them exchanged a look, then Lucifer stepped inside without hesitation.

"I really wish I had my gun already…" muttered Chloe before quietly following him. The room seemed to be filled with lots of shelves and cardboard boxes, and very poorly lit. From where she was standing, she could barely see inside the room as a particularly large shelf blocked the view. She couldn't help herself but notice this fire exit was really not following safety regulations. Lucifer was no where to be seen, the rumbling had stopped. She took a couple of steps inside to look around the shelf, when a horrible scream erupted at the far end of the room.

Chloe froze, and felt Ella grab her arm strongly as she startled. The voice of a man came from the middle of the room, trembling and very much horrified: "Please, please don't hurt me!"

Eyes wide opened, Chloe got around the shelf and found Lucifer standing in the middle of the room, above a man crouching on the floor in absolute fear. He was covering his head with his arms and whimpering, while Lucifer just stood there. Chloe could not see his face from where she was but there was something in his attitude that made him so threatening and ominous that she almost could not recognize him. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she took a deep breath to try and calm the frenetic beats of her heart. Just like the man crying on the floor, she felt scared out of her mind, and she didn't even know why.

"Lucifer." she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. He slowly turned to her, and somehow her mind registered a flash of red as he did. His face was a pure mask of cold determination, just like the night before when he had asked her if she wanted him to punish the paparazzo, and when the shooter had interrupted their kiss. His whole posture screamed of power and strength like she'd never seen before in anyone. She blinked, then as she met his gaze, she felt the irrational fear that had taken her gradually disappear. Lucifer's eyes and expression softened, and he nodded quietly to the man still whimpering on the floor.

"I think I found our shooter, Detective."

Chloe kept her eyes on Lucifer, still shocked at whatever it was that had just happened. She really needed to talk to him once all of this would be dealt with. She made herself the promise to do so as they stared at each other for a second, then she turned her attention to the man on the floor. He hadn't stopped sobbing and his whole body was shivering. Chloe approached quietly and heard that he was actually whispering words in a distressed voice.

"Please… please leave me alone, please I swear I'll confess just… don't hurt me please, oh God help me…"

"Seems in a pretty repentant mood as well, how convenient," Lucifer said with a smirk. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him before kneeling down next to the suspect.

"Who are you?" she asked in a firm tone that had the man slowly move his arms to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, please take me away from Him, please oh God…"

"Dude you broke the suspect," Ella said somewhere to Chloe's left. "Not cool."

"Ah, well," Lucifer shrugged, "guilty souls _are_ very sensitive to my presence, yes."

"What did you do to him?" Chloe asked, shaking her head in disbelief. The man was a total wreck. She would probably get nothing out of him, or at least not right now. As Lucifer shrugged again, Chloe sighed and thought for a second. The man was in shock. To get him out of it would probably require a lot of waiting, but sometimes when in shock, another dose of shock could bring people back to reality. She pondered for a moment, wondering if she was allowed to act the way she intended to act since she was a police officer yet. Probably not, but she really needed that man to talk.

Her mind made up, she channeled her inner Bonnie Genaro, thinking to herself Ella would probably love it. The man was a lot bigger than she was, but he was not armed, and obviously she trusted Lucifer would react quickly if he attempted anything. She grabbed the man by the front of his hoodie and forced him to look at her. He whimpered and swallowed harshly, terror spreading in his dark green eyes. She stared at him with the hardest look she had in store and whispered in a lower voice than usual: "You're gonna tell us everything you know, and you're gonna to do it _now_. Unless you want that man behind me to do whatever the Hell he did to put you in that state again."

The man's eyes widened and he tried to hide behind his hands again but Chloe wouldn't let him. She clenched her fist harder and to her satisfaction something slightly changed in the suspect's behavior just as if he was giving up. "I'll tell you anything you want," he said hoarsely, nodding like a mad man, "but please, oh God, please don't let Him hurt me…"

* * *

_There, I hoped you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it (especially Ella and Maze's parts LOL)_

_Also hoping Inspiration will not leave me again, if it does please don't be mad I don't know how long I'll take to write the next chapter but I promise I will write it! _

_Hugs and kisses to you guys _


End file.
